Phoenix Rising
by JellyBean Productions
Summary: Harry/Fleur AU Harry has older twin, Mike Potter. When Voldemort kills James and Lily Potter but is defeated by 4-year old Mike Potter, he is hailed a hero. But what is to become of his younger twin, Harry Potter. What if he went to live with one Severus Snape? What would happen? No slash! Powerful!Harry


Chapter 01 - A Halloween To Remember

A/N: Just to clear up an uncertainties:  
Harry has older twin, Mike Potter.  
Voldemort attacks on Halloween 1984 instead of 1981, so Harry and Mike are 4.  
Fleur two years younger than in Canon.  
Peter Pedigrew did not betray the Order.  
Neville's parents were never attacked.  
Bellatrix Lestrange is an unregistered animagus (viper).

A/N 2: The inspiration for this story was 'Family Bonds' by xXDesertRoseXx.

A/N 3: Some notable pairings are Harry/Fleur, Ginny/OC, Ron/Hermione and Neville/Luna.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, nuff said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Godric's Hollow, England, UK, Halloween 1984, 3rd Person)

A lone figure dressed in flowing, tattered black robes with hood pulled over his face walked slowly and meticulously down the centre of the road. Looked at each and every house studying them in turn. Obviously, finding the one he was looking for, he stopped.

Through one of the downstairs windows a young man with messy black hair emitting puffs of smoke, pleasing pair of twins who were obviously the young man's children. The twin's mother was a young woman with flaming red hair and emerald green eyes stood in the doorway.

The figure, when seeing this scene, laughed. It was not the the warm laugh that was expected from seeing such a scene, it was a cold, cruel laugh. The laugh of a madman.

He cloaked figure then walked to the gate of the house and opened it using wandless magic. He then proceeded to walk down the path to the front door of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Potter Residence, Godric's Hollow, England, UK, Halloween 1984, a few minutes eariler, 3rd Person)

James Potter laughed as his twin sons Harry and Mike Potter attempted to catch the rings of smoke he had been producing from his wand.

Stood in the doorway stood Lily Potter, his wife, who was also laughing at the scene.

She first looks at her oldest child, Mike Oliver Potter, he looks just like his father, his brown eyes and glasses.

She then looks at the younger twin, Harry James Potter, who took after her more with his green-eyes and lack of the need for glasses.

"I think someone's here," says Lily as she walks into the hallway.

"Is it Padfoot?" asks James," I think I left my mirror at his and Amy's flat last weekend."

"No, I don't think it is," replies Lily," I think it could be Alb-"

"Oh no," says Lily.

"What's wrong?" asks James standing up and walking into the hallway to join Lily.

"It's him, it's Voldemort!" whispers Lily.

Making a split-second decision James says," Go, take the twins, hide in their room, I'll slow him down!"

For second Lily looks like she is about to protest, but nods her head. She re-enters the lounge and picks the twins up. She gives James a kiss as she passes him and walks up the stairs and out of sight.

James turns back to face the door. He reaches into his pocket to pull out his wand and curses. He left his wand in the living room. Before he can retrieve it a curse from Voldemort hits the door, but it does not break.

James curses again and thanks his luck that his one powerful wandless spell was the Blasting Curse.

James raises his hand to the door and shouts,"REDUCTO!"

Blast of coloured light shoots from his hand to the door. The door explodes into a million pieces with an explosion. Though the dust and smoke caused by the charm Voldemort saunters, unscathed.

Reaching out his wand to point at James, Voldemort shouted," AVADA KADAVRA!"

James Potter slumped to the ground, dead.

Voldemort gave another cold, high laugh as he stepped over the dead body.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

(The Twin's Bedroom, Potter Residence, Godric's Hollow, England, UK, Halloween 1984, 3rd Person)

Lily finishes dragging the wardrobe in front of the twin's bedroom to try and prevent or slow down Voldemort. Deep down Lily knew it wouldn't.

Turning around to face the twins, who are sat on Mike's bed, Lily says to them," Mamma loves you, Dada loves you, you're so loved boys."

On her last word the door and wardrobe exploded and Voldemort stepped through the doorway.

"NO!" screams Lily, knowing James was dead.

Voldemort laughs again," I have an offer, you give me Mike Potter and you and the child will be allowed to live."

"No!" shouts Lily," I will never make a deal with a devil like you!"

"Fine, as you wish," replies Voldemort coldly and raises his wand once more," AVADA KADAVRA!"

Lily Potter collapses, dead like her husband.

Voldemort looks at the twins who are staring at him without fear. 'They probably think I am their father in mask and that Lily Potter will stand up too,' thinks Voldemort.

'I know the older one called Mike is the one I want, the brown-eyed must be Harry James Potter, named after his father due to his resemblance to his father.' continues Voldemort.

'Mike Potter must be the green-eyed one,' deduces Voldemort.

He raises his wand again to point at the green-eyed twin, at this both twins began to cry.

Voldemort laughs and shouts," AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The green curse rockets towards the intended victim, but before it can reach him the twin starts to glow gold.

To Voldemort's amazement the green-eyed twin hovers two feet of the ground and the aura forms into the shape of a Phoenix.

Before Voldemort can react a blast of golden fire erupts from the aura and incinerates Voldemort completely. As Voldemort burn a tendril of black light shoots out and hit the green-eyed twin.

Most of the black light is absorb by the green-eyed twin with the tiniest amount reflecting and hitting the other twin in the forehead, leaving a lighting bolt shaped scar.

After a few minutes Harry's aura subsides he lands back on the bed, next to his unconscious twin and slips into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: To remove any confusion, Harry is the green-eyed twin and Mike is the brown-eyed twin. Voldemort mixed them up due to Mike resemblance to James. Harry is the one with the Phoenix Aura.

Please Review!

I would love some criticism to help me improve my writing.


End file.
